


Day 240 - The Man Who Came in from the Cold

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [240]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock stood at the high window, his gaze following the blond man walking away from the house in long strides.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 240 - The Man Who Came in from the Cold

Sherlock stood at the high window, his gaze following the blond man walking away from the house in long strides. Snow was tumbling from the sky and he soon was swallowed by it, even his footsteps covered in mere minutes.

Sherlock felt a strange sadness sweep over him. 

Then he remembered why the man had been there. One of their neighbours had been murdered! What a delightful diversion. Of course nobody had told him that, his parents had even sent him from the room. They really didn’t know him very well.

Although the man (he was an inspector!) had said he’d be back, Sherlock never saw him again.

***

25 years later Sherlock stood at another high window, his gaze unfocused, seeing nothing but the snow that was tumbling from the sky. He had waited for what seemed to be eternity when finally the silhouette of a blond man became visible, walking towards the house in long strides.

The man lifted his head as if he sensed Sherlock watching and Sherlock felt the smile more than he saw it.

Ever since he had been a little boy he had this irrational fear that people that were swallowed by snow might never come back.

He went into the kitchen to put the kettle on and greeted John with a kiss, tea and biscuits.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'snow'.
> 
> Title is obviously referring to John le Carré's 'The Spy Who Came in from the Cold', although I've never read that. ;)


End file.
